Chasing Cars
by peyton4life
Summary: Frankly, he was surprised she wanted time-didn't she want to elope like, two years ago?  Maybe if he could have found those damn airplane cups he could have made the moment better and she would have said yes?    Disclaimer-I own nothing...**COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

He walked in the door feeling…well he wasn't quite sure what he was feeling. Frankly, he wasn't sure he wanted to feel anything since if he did it would probably be an overwhelming sense of rejection. He shoved his keys in his pants pocket as he hung up his letterman's jacket and ran his hand across the back of his neck. The ring box that had weighed so heavily in his pockets for days was no longer there, but the ring wasn't exactly where he thought it would be either. After his proposal and Rachel's stunned response of needing time, he had given her the box to keep while she thought about it. Frankly, he was surprised she wanted time-didn't she want to elope like, two years ago? Maybe if he could have found those damn airplane cups he could have made the moment better and she would have said yes? It's all so confusing to him, but hey when is his relationship with her in any way easy or logical? He's glad nobody else is home; he doesn't think he could handle any conversation right now. Instead, he trudges up the stairs to his bedroom fully intent on playing his Xbox and not thinking about the fact that she didn't say yes.

He can't even make it past the first level of the game before his mind drifts back to that moment in the auditorium. Why didn't she say yes? He loves her, she loves him so it should be simple. She 's supposed to say yes and they move to New York and they totally have little Jewish kids in like 10 years. For crying out loud she sang him that song in glee about how she couldn't be without him but she couldn't say yes without thinking about it? He dropped the controller on the floor as he ran his hands through his hair. His hand reached for the controller but as he grabbed it, he noticed his ipod right next to it. He glances around his room for the first time, noticing it's a pit. With the way his day is going he's shocked he didn't step on the damn ipod and break it. He continues holding it for a second just turning it over in his hands. Maybe listening to some music while he plays will help him get past the first level of the game. He puts it on shuffle and sets it back on the floor so he can get back to his game. The first song that came on made him drop the controller all over again.

It's so them. He's not sure when he put this song on his ipod and he'd totally kick Puck's ass if Puck made one smartass comment about Finn having Snow Patrol on his ipod. All he knows is that he has to talk to Rachel like now. He suddenly doesn't care that she needs time; he needs to tell her how he's feeling and he might explode if he doesn't. He grabs his ipod and shoves his converse back on and runs out to his truck pausing only for a moment to text her to say he's coming over.

On the short drive to her house he listens to the song nonstop, trying to memorize the words exactly so when he sees her he can use them to explain the feelings rushing through him. Usually it's the other way around, Rachel using some piece of music to explain to him how she's feeling but this song, man he just needs to tell her so much with it. Confident he has the words down, he pulls his truck to a stop in front of the Berry house and just sits for a minute before grabbing the ipod and walking up to her front door to knock.

Rachel opens the door quickly and ushers him inside. Her hands are twisting together over and over and he wants to tell her it's ok, that he gets that she needs time. The words get stuck in his throat though so he just asks her to sit on the couch and not say anything again. Her mouth opens to protest, but he cuts her off with a quiet please. She sits back on the couch and bites her lower lip, just waiting for him to break up with her. She watches in confusion as he takes his ipod and plugs it in to her speaker system. She's even more surprised when the song comes on-when the hell did Finn start listening to snow patrol? Where was his Journey or Hall &Oates? She shook her head as if to clear the confusion as Finn knelt in front of her and began to sing.

"We'll do it all; everything on our own. We don't need anything or anyone. If I lay here, if I just lay here would you lie with me and just forget the world" He was staring so intently into her eyes that Rachel could feel herself blush. She was getting more and more confused; if he was going to dump her couldn't he just do it and storm out again? Why on Earth was he serenading her and not letting her speak? She really had something important to tell him!

Finn continued singing the song to her hoping she understood where he was going with this. He came to his favorite line in the song and touched her cheek, forcing her to look at him as he sang to her,"All that I am, all that I ever was is here in your perfect eyes they're all I can see". He could see her eyes tearing up and hoped he could get through the song without losing it himself. He finishes the song, wiping his thumb across her cheek as a tear escapes. He goes to pause his ipod before some stupid song like "Fight for your right to party" or something came on and totally killed the mood.

He turns back to her, ready to give her his second speech of the day. He starts talking about how it doesn't matter that she needs time and how he should have been more prepared for his proposal and where the hell did she get those damn airplane cups? All that matters is that they're going to be together forever whether or not they get engaged today or in 5 years;though honestly, please God don't make him wait 5 years. He can't control his word vomit and doesn't notice that she's gotten up from the couch and is standing in front of him until he feels her hug him tightly. Absentmindedly, he kisses the top of her head, mumbling sorry just one more time.

She squeezes him tightly before tilting her head back to look at him and asks him if she can talk yet. He gives a nervous chuckle as he rubs the back of his neck before saying of course. He stands still, waiting for her rejection, eyes closed because he can't look at her now when he knows she's going to say no. Gently, she places her left hand on his cheek, pulling his face towards hers before she tells him to open his eyes and look at her. She moves her hand from his cheek and he sees it then catching the sunlight from the drapes. She's wearing his ring. Holy crap, she's actually wearing the ring. As the grin starts to form on his face she pulls his face down to his whispering yes right before she kissed him.

He thought of the lyrics one more time as he sat with Rachel on the couch and discussed what this all meant for them. "I don't know where, confused about how as well just know that these things will never change for us at all." It couldn't be more true-he didn't know what was going to happen in the future, all he knew was that he loved her and always would, no matter what the future held.


	2. Do you still want to marry me?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my ramblings :) Songs used are Faithfully and It's Your Love**

He was late coming home and he knew she'd be pissed. He'd been at the gym with Puck hours ago but couldn't go home just yet. Puck always was able to get in his head; but his question tonight really made Finn stop and wonder. Hence the walking aimlessly around as he tried sorting through his feelings instead of sitting on the couch talking to Rachel.

After the third text from her telling him to get his butt home or he'd be sleeping on the couch, he slid his key into the lock on their door. It was a tiny apartment, but it was in NY and close enough for school for them both. He walked into the living room pausing a moment just to look at her. She had on his McKinley football jersey, yoga pants and her character shoes. Her iPod was on, explaining why she didn't hear him as she practiced a number from 42nd street. He smiled at her, walking over to tap her shoulder.

She jumped when she felt his hand on her shoulder. Spinning around to hug him, she noticed the tense look in his eyes even as he smiled down at her. Wondering what was wrong, she caressed his cheek asking him about his day.

"It was fine. Classes were good. Busted my butt at the gym with Puck. He's gotta turn everything into a competition you know?" He replied absentmindedly as he ran his hand over her ponytail and down her back.

She rolled her eyes as she replied,"Yeah? What did he do now? Did you strain something?" He felt her hands gliding over his back and arms as if she was trying to see if he was injured. "You should know better than to compete at the gym. It never ends well for either of you and then you both sit around moping until you feel well enough to do it again."

"I know babe and I'm fine honest. Just a bit tired." He sank into the couch cushion, resting his head along the back.

"Well take a nap before you eat then. I'll warm your dinner later. You sure you're just tired?"

He went to take her hand, looking to run his thumb over the ring he put there years ago. It wasn't there. Panic arose in his throat, making him wonder if Puck knew something he didn't. While running on the treadmill, Puck had asked Finn if he and Berry were ever really going to get married or just keep pretending. They'd been engaged three years now and hadn't set a date and now she wasn't wearing her ring. He blurted it out before he could stop himself, "Do you still want to marry me?"

To say she was stunned would be an understatement. "All I did was suggest you take a nap. Where did that question come from?" She thought for a moment and said, "Noah said something didn't he?"

His guilty look confirmed his suspicions. He feels like crap for blurting that out like that. He can feel the flush creeping on his cheeks, but you know what? It's a valid question- it's been three years! They're living together, why haven't they just made it official? He doesn't need a big fancy wedding; he just needs her. And seriously, where was her ring?

She pulls a chain out from around her neck, showing him the diamond ring he gave her. Patiently, she reminds him that she takes it off to rehearse since she knows she can't wear it on stage.

He calms for an instant, feeling foolish for even questioning her. "Sorry baby. It's just, you know, I'm ready is all. I know you wanna wait though and that's cool, it is. I'm just so ready to call you my wife"

"Finny, you know what we should do?" she asked with a small smile.

"Elope?" he asked warily, confused by her smile.

Leaning over she pressed a kiss to his lips, which confuses him for a second. Wasn't she mad? Screw it, he thought and let himself sink into the kiss. She felt his smile as she ended the kiss, standing to go to their bedroom. She walked back to the living room carrying a pink bedazzled binder, full of option of places to elope. Grinning at him she smiles and says, "I've been waiting to hear you say that since we were 15." Sure it's great that her dads and Kurt want a big fancy wedding, but really all she's ever wanted is him. She tells him, "They'll be just as happy throwing us a reception. This is OUR day, let's do it how we want."

They take care of the arrangements, choosing a bed and breakfast in Tennessee that handles events like this. They're able to get in on Saturday; only two days away. Finn tells her he's got the music covered and she wants to protest, but he just looks at her and says, "Trust me." How can she say no to that? She concedes and starts thinking of what to wear.

They head out Friday, excited for the ceremony on Saturday. She told her director there was a family emergency and she doesn't feel the least bit guilty. They're excited and not the least bit nervous about what they're doing. He hasn't seen her dress, but knows she won't be carrying a bouquet or wearing a fancy headpiece. He couldn't care less; he just wants to be married already. He's got the music on his iPod ready and he's just so pumped. He keeps stealing glances at her as she sings along to the Beauty and the Beast soundtrack. He can't wait to call her his _wife. _They check in at the bed and breakfast, and tired from the drive, decide to just turn in.

Their wedding day dawns bright and sunny. The leaves are changing color and some litter the ground as she walks to him while Faithfully plays. She's wearing the dress she wore the day he proposed in the auditorium-it doesn't matter to her that it's not a big, white poofy dress. She can see the recognition in his eyes as he smiles at her, reaching for her hand as she approaches. The justice of the peace says a few words before telling Finn it's time to make his promise to Rachel.

This giant of a man, usually so clumsy with his words, nails it. He stares at her for a moment before he tells her in a calm and steady voice. "Rachel, I'm so glad you're standing here with me today. You're my best friend; my rock and my star. You keep me grounded but always encourage me to reach for the stars and pursue my dreams. I promise you today and everyday, I will do the same for you. I've been in love with you from the moment I heard you sing, you just touched something in me. I promise to protect you always, whether it be from slushies or your crazy, adoring fans." He smiles at her, pausing to take a breath before continuing, " When Coach Sylvester talked about that tether all those years ago? I knew exactly how she felt. You're my tether, Rachel, and I'm so proud to call you mine." He squeezed her hand and grinned, signaling her turn to speak.

For once in her life Rachel was speechless. Her vows she so carefully thought of, including every Broadway reference she could just flew out if her mind. She took a deep breath and spoke from her heart. "Finn, you are the best man I know. I'm blessed to have you in my life. Out of all the girls in the world, you picked me. I'll try every day to prove myself worthy of your love. I told you once in school that I couldn't make it by without you. I mean that more today than I did all those years ago." She smiled through our tears. "I'm so glad to be on this journey through life with you, I'm forever yours Finn, faithfully."

They turned to the justice of the peace for the exchanging of rings. Finn placed the ring on her finger, his smile so big it felt like his cheeks would crack. She placed his ring on his finger and they both stared for a minute at the plain white gold bands that were a physical sign of their love and commitment to each other. Getting permission from the justice of the peace he pulled her close for a kiss before lifting her off her feet to spin her in a circle. The justice of the peace laughed as the two mumbled a quick thanks and practically ran to their room.

The owner of the B&B had left a complimentary fruit basket and a carafe with something in it in their room. As Finn plugged his iPod into their portable speakers, Rachel smiled as she spotted the glasses for their drinks. Instead of flutes, there were two airplane cups.

"Really, Mr. Hudson. Wherever do you think these awesome airplane cups came from? And are these virgin cosmos in the thermos?"

Finn shrugged sheepishly when she held them up questioningly. He just wanted it to be perfect you know?

He called her Mrs. Hudson and asked her to dance, promising not to step on her toes or hit her nose. She chuckled as she stepped into his arms, resting her head on his chest as he serenaded her.

"Dancing in the dark, middle of the night, taking your hand and holding it tight. Emotional touch. Touching my skin and asking you to do what you've been doing all over again"

He swayed gently as he sang. He couldn't believe it! They were actually married! His favorite line of the song was coming up and he stopped dancing, just held her hands as he sang" better than I was, more than I am and all of this happened by taking your hand. Who I am now is who I wanted to be, and now that we're together I'm stronger than ever I'm happy and free" he pulled her close for a kiss just as her phone beeped.

They ignored the phone the first time and the second time it beeped. By the third, they were so engrossed in each other that they didn't even hear it anymore. It was hours later before she checked it, seeing 15 missed calls and 10 texts from Kurt wondering where the hell they were. He was going to kill them for eloping, but Finn and Rachel wouldn't change it for anything. Turning their phones off, they continued enjoying their first night as Mr. and Mrs. Hudson.


	3. Team Finchel

**Disclaimer: Again, as much as I wish I did, I own none of these characters or songs used. This chapter uses the song "Look After You" by The Fray.**

* * *

><p>The cab ride back to the apartment was silent. After saying their address, they sat back and tried to process the information they had just heard from the doctor. For the first time in their relationship, Rachel shied away from Finn as he tried to comfort her. He sat next to her silent and still until the cab came to a stop. He paid the driver, not even bothering to realize he overtipped. He followed her through the door and into the elevator of their building.<p>

"Baby? Can we talk about this?" Finn asked quietly. "We knew this might happen, but come on. Team Finchel right?" he placed his hand on her back.

"I can't Finn. I just can't. I just don't get it." she mumbled as the tears started to roll from her eyes. She leaned her back against the elevator, just waiting for it to reach their floor so she could go curl up in bed and cry.

He did get it. They'd been married for six years now and had been trying for 1/2 that time to have a baby. They knew they might have problems; Rachel had discovered a problem in her family history on Shelby's side but she was confident it wouldn't affect them. Rachel was always optimistic and frighteningly determined. What she wanted she got, so the first year of trying she just thought that they weren't finding the right time frame. They were having fun trying, but she was starting to get a tad frustrated. After all, patience was never one of her virtues.

Well one year turned into two. Pitying suggestions of "you just need a break" or "take a vacation" and her favorite,"it'll happen when it's meant to happen" flooded then from friends and family. Had these people not met Rachel? This is the girl who saw something she wanted and ALWAYS figured out a way to make it happen. Add in the fact that a few of their friends already had their first baby and her unhealthy addiction to MTV's Teen Mom just meant each month became increasingly more frustrating for her. Her frustration led them to where they were now; dealing with a specialist instead of a regular OBGYN.

They were referred to a fertility specialist, Dr. Jennifer Kowalczyk. Rachel loved the doctor and her willingness to try new treatment methods with them. Year three turned her to meditation in addition to the shots prescribed by the specialist. Each night before bed she listened to her "circle +bloom" meditation religiously followed by Celine Dion's "A New Day." The routine helped with the medications she was on but she still wasn't getting pregnant. She tried to remain upbeat, but he knew better. His wife was starting to crack.

The elevator doors opened and they walked quietly to the door. He opened it and let her in first, pausing only to hang up their coats.

"Hey, Rachel. I need you to look at me" he said tilting her face to his. "We're going to get through this I promise. We can't give up hope." He moved to pull her into a hug but she resisted.

"You don't get it Finn. _We_ can't work through this. I'm defective, not you. It's not your problem" she turned sad eyes to him. "I'm just going to go lay down ok? I need a little time" She went to their bedroom and curled into a ball as the tears started to flow heavier.

He let her walk away knowing anything he tried to say now would fall on deaf ears. He sat on the couch by himself, thinking back to visit with the doctor. She brought up the dreaded term again: in vitro. Rach wasn't physically or mentally ready for that. Not to mention that they couldn't afford it on a teacher and an actress salary.

The doctor agreed to one more cycle using a different method before she said IVF would be the only way to go. It had killed him to watch Rachel's face drain of color at the thought of failing again and not getting her dream on her own terms.

He got up and paced the hallway outside their bedroom. He could hear her softly crying and just couldn't stand it anymore. He opened the door and pulled her into his lap as he sat on the bed.

"Shh. I've got you. We're going to be ok" he rocked her back and forth as she burrowed into his shirt.

"What if we're not Finny? What if I can't do this" she cried hiccuping as she spoke. "I want a baby so bad. Why can't I make it work?"

"Hey,hey. I promise WE'RE going to make this work. We're going to have a family. We just need to…" he trailed off as he noticed her looking at him.

"We just need to what Finn? Relax? I did! I've done everything Dr. K says but we're still not pregnant. " She rubbed her hands across her eyes, trying to stem the tears. "I don't get it Finn and I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Seriously babe, just think. We're Team Finchel. We'll figure this out." he laid down on the bed with her. "Let's just relax for a minute together."

" Well let me get my iPod; I'll meditate." She tried to roll away, but he just tightened his grip.

"No, just lay here with me. Let me help," he murmured into her ear. He began to sing softly, words he'd long thought he'd forgotten.

"There now, steady love, so few come and don't go

Will you, won't you be the one I always know?

When I'm losing my control, the city spins around

You're the only one who knows, you slow it down"

He felt her start to relax as he murmured the chorus to her.

"Oh, oh, oh

Be my baby

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

I'll look after you"

She falls asleep as the tears dry on her face. He kisses her forehead and tells her "I'll always look after you" before drifting off beside her.

They don't speak of it for days. He knows they have to decide soon if they're going to try again this month or wait but he's afraid to push. She takes the decision out of his hands.

"I called Dr. K. I go in for my ultrasound on Wednesday" she tells him as they're eating dinner Monday night. "We've got the meds leftover and dammit, we're going to make this work."

He smiles at her as he says, "Absolutely baby. We've got this."

That night before she meditates she calls him into the room. "Hold my hand?" she requests.

"Sure, but isn't this a you thing?" he asked as he laid down next to her.

"We're a team right?"

"Right down the line" he said laughing as she nudged him and rolled her eyes at the corny faithfully reference.

"Then I need you here with me. I'll meditate, listen to Celine, and you'll sing ok?" she tells him, clearly not taking no for an answer.

So it becomes their nightly routine. She gives herself her shot, then the meditating begins. The cycle goes well and she's cautiously optimistic again. The day comes for their procedure and she swears she feels differently right away but just laughs at herself.

Two weeks later they can find out if the treatment was a success. She tells him to go to work, that she'll call as soon as she hears something. He's barely out the door when her cell phone rings. It's earlier than she expects the office to be calling; they always call with the negatives just before lunch. It's 9:27.

She glanced at the readout before taking a deep breath and hitting accept call. "Hello?" her heart is beating so loud she's sure they can hear it.

"Rachel? It's Kathy from Dr. Kowalcyzk's office. I have the results of your test. Are you ready?" her voice sounded upbeat to Rachel, but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

She closed her eyes and said, "Yes, I'm ready."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to chasingyellowcarsfaithfully for reading this and encouraging me to post it. Your picture today made writing this a little easier :)**


	4. Yellow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. That makes me sad. I also don't own the song Yellow...:(**

* * *

><p>Finn walked up the stairs to the second story apartment he shared with Rachel in New York. It had been a long day of conferences for him with the parents of his fifth grade class and all he wanted was a beer and to sit down on his comfy couch. Oh and Rachel of course, he wanted to sit with Rachel and tell her all about how every parent thought their kid should be getting all A's and how he had to explain that each child was different and excelled in their own way. He slid his key into the lock and opened the door, stepping out of his shoes and dropping his bag as soon as he stepped inside.<p>

"Rach? Baby, where are you?" He called out as he walked into the living room.

"In the kitchen Finn!"

He walked towards the kitchen, following the sound of her humming. He couldn't help but smile at the tune she was humming, it was one she had been humming for the past eight months. _Baby Mine_ from _Dumbo _had been stuck in Rachel's head since the day they got the phone call saying she was pregnant. It shocked him since he assumed she'd be singing Barbra to their baby every day, but he wasn't going to complain. He snuck behind her, placing his hands around her back to connect with hers which were currently resting on her belly, rubbing the bump that was their little girl.

"Hey there baby," he said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Which baby Finn? Me or Abby?" She asked with a smile as she rubbed her hands slowly on her belly trying to calm the little girl who apparently thought it would be fun to kick her mommy repeatedly in the bladder. This pregnancy hadn't been an easy one for Rachel, she had spotted early and had been placed on bed rest but eventually everything turned out ok and she was able to resume some normal activities.

He walked to the fridge to grab a beer, leaving her question unanswered for a moment. He turned back to find her watching him with laughing eyes. "Both of you of course! But you first Rach, always." He took a look at her face and asked her how her day was.

"Well it was really very eventful you know. Kurt came by and helped me fold all the clothes we got at the baby shower. Then he tried again to convince me that we should name our daughter something theatre related instead of common like Abby…"

Finn just stared at her rambling, only half paying attention to what she was saying. He could see that she was still rubbing her belly, almost like she couldn't believe that finally, after 7 years of marriage and 3 years of trying she was actually pregnant. It had been such a blow to her self esteem when they were having trouble conceiving but they worked through it and now look at them. One more month and Abby Carole Hudson would be here. He took her hand and pulled her into the living room, just wanting to sit on the couch and listen to her talk.

"I finally convinced him that I was sure Abby would be dramatic enough on her own and didn't need a name like Elphie or Idina to stand out, you know?" She sat back on the couch and put her feet in Finn's lap, hoping he'd take the hint and give her a foot rub without her having to ask. She gave a little moan of pleasure as he did just that, soothing her feet and beginning to make her a little drowsy. "How were conferences Finn?"

"You know, same stuff different year. Why didn't my Johnny get an A+ instead of just an A on his history essay? All these parents just think their kid is the best you know? They don't get that some are better than others in some things and that's ok and..." his thoughts trailed off as he looked at his now sleeping wife. He couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face as he looked at her face, she looked so completely relaxed. He knew he should let her sleep, but he couldn't resist sliding her sweater up over her bump. Taking one last look at her face to make sure she was out he began to rub her belly in small circles.

"Hey there Abby. It's me, um, your father, Finn. You can call me Daddy though. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that Mommy and I are so excited to meet you. I can't wait to count your little fingers and toes and see your face. I know you're going to be just as beautiful as your mommy-I hope you look just like her. You're our first baby girl, our own little shining star. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you and your Mommy. I know I might screw up sometimes, but I promise you baby girl I'll try my best. I know Mommy usually sings to you, but this time Daddy wants to sing a special song for you."

He took a deep breath, glancing up again to make sure Rachel hadn't woken and seen him talking to her bump. It wasn't that he'd never talked to the baby; they just usually talked to her together so he didn't want Rachel to be mad or something. So he placed his hands on her belly again and staring at her bump began to sing.

Look at the stars..see how they shine for you

and everything you do and yeah they were all yellow.

I came along, I wrote a song for you

and all the things you do and it was called yellow.

Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones turn into something beautiful.

You know I love you so…

He quickly glanced up, Rachel appeared to still be sleeping, but she must be having a sweet dream because she had a little smile on her face. Dropping his head again, he finished the song practically whispering as he reached the line, "look at the stars, look how they shine for you…" He placed a gentle kiss on Rachel's belly but before he could pull his head back, he felt her hand run through his hair.

"Um, sorry about that Rach..I didn't mean to wake you or put you to sleep or.." he rambled as he tried to sit back up on the couch.

"Don't apologize Finn! That was beautiful. You know I love when you sing." She reached towards him trying to hold his hand. "Besides, I think we found a new lullaby. She's so calm right now!"

He smiled at her before leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. He'd never understand how he had gotten so lucky to have her in his life, his own shining star. If someone had told him when he was a sophomore that this is how his life would turn out he would have laughed in their face. Now, he is ever grateful to have the life he does and knows that as long as he has his star and his baby girl he's the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So to be completely honest, I had forgotten that I wrote this months ago. I meant to post it but someone called me mean…which inspired the fic Collide and crazy Iris. If you're looking for Finchel kids I do have a fic called How Far We've Come that is up or check out mida212's 10 Day's to a Lifetime or chasingyellowcarsfaithfully's fics. Thanks for the read and feel free to review. :)**


	5. Lullaby

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I do own a copy of Billy Joel's "Lullaby" which is the song that inspired this drabble.**

* * *

><p>He was snuggled in bed with Rachel when he heard the noises coming through the monitor. She wasn't crying yet, but was whimpering to herself. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was 3 am. Slipping out of bed, he quietly crossed to the room across the hall hoping to get to her before she woke up anyone else. He walked in the room and crossed to the crib, glancing down at her as he reached in to scoop her up. He was careful not to hit her head on the mobile of stars that was hanging above the crib. She was so tiny, dressed in her pink sleeper adorned with teddy bears in ballet shoes. He cuddled her to his chest as he went to the rocker.<p>

"Hi baby girl, it's Daddy."He whispered as he ran one finger over her feather soft hair. "I thought we talked about this late night waking up, didn't we Abby?" Placing a kiss to her forehead, he began to rock back and forth. Truth be told, he didn't care how often she woke up. It gave him more times to hold her, and he'd never get tired of holding their little miracle.

"I suppose you're going to tell me you want a bedtime story huh?" Finn teased, placing a gentle kiss on her nose. He chuckled as she wrinkled her nose. "What no story? You must want a song then." Abby seemed to sigh and settle in his arms. "Ok, baby girl. I'm going to sing you something Grandma used to sing to me." With that, he took a breath and sang.

_Goodnight my angel time to close your eyes, and save these questions for another day._

_I think I know what you've been asking me, I think you know what I've been trying to say._

_I promised I would never leave you and you should always know_

_Wherever you may go no matter where you are I never will be far away._

As Finn sang to his little girl, he couldn't help but think back to the first time he remembered hearing his mom sing this to him. He'd been a little boy, maybe four and someone teased him for not having a daddy. His mom had reassured him that it was ok and sang to him as he cried into her shoulder. He looked down at his little girl, thinking nobody would dare tease her. He continued on to the next verse,

_Goodnight my angel now it's time to sleep and still so many things I want to say_

_Remember all the songs you sang for me when we went sailing on the emerald bay_

_And like a boat out on the ocean, I'm rocking you to sleep._

_The waters dark and deep inside this ancient heart, you'll always be a part of me._

Again, as he looked at Abby his mind drifted to his mom. She sang this to him throughout his adolescent and teenage years, including both when he found out Quinn cheated and when he broke up with Rachel. He had pretended to be asleep both times, but just hearing her voice made him feel the tiniest bit better. She sang it to him on the eve of his wedding to Rachel and he had just smiled and rolled his eyes at her sappiness. He noticed Abby's breathing was evening out as he finished the song, not noticing the figure in the doorway.

_Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream and dream how wonderful your life will be._

_Someday your child may cry and if you sing this lullaby_

_Then in your heart there will always be a part of me.  
><em>

Hearing a sniffle from the doorway, he glanced up to find his Mom crying. She was staying with them for a couple weeks she could spend some tine helping Rachel with Abby while Finn went back to work. He sent her a smile as he finished the song, noticing her lips moving along with his.

_Someday we'll all be gone but lullabies go on and on. They never die that's how you and I will be._

He placed a gentle kiss on Abby's forehead, saying "Love you baby girl" as he placed her back in the crib. Crossing to the door he kissed Carole's cheek, telling her, "Love you too Mom. Night."

She gave him a watery smile as she whispered back."Night my baby."

He crossed back to his room, hoping to fall asleep quickly. He slid into bed and immediately Rachel snuggled into him. Pulling her closer, he bent to kiss her hair, surprised when she lifted her face instead.

"That was beautiful Finn." She smiled as she kissed him."You're such a good Daddy."

He smiled in the darkness, and mumbled as he started to fall asleep, "I learned from the best."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That officially closes out this story. I wrote this a long time ago for a friend of mine who wanted some fluff, but it wasn't something I intended to post. However, someone wanted to meet Abby, so there you go. Again, if you're looking for Finchel with kids, I have How Far We've Come (which will be updated soon) or check out Mida212's **_**10 Days to a Lifetime**_** or chasingyellowcarsfaithfully's **_**A Bundle**_** or **_**I Will Stay With You**_**. Thanks for the read and feel free to review :)**


End file.
